Gastrointestinal diseases are common, which have high morbidities in cities of large and medium sizes and fast living tempo. There are various factors resulting in gastrointestinal diseases, among which eating too fast is a common one. Therefore, it is an urgent technical problem to be solved how to monitor an eating speed of an eater effectively.